Dark Side
by Silvermusic384
Summary: One-shot. This is my first one shot about Max and Fang. Max is hurt when Fang goes to join Lissa and her posse. What happens when Max goes to Spring Fling and sings. Please Read & Review! :


**Hey everybody! I just wanted to take a break from writing my stories and try out a Fax one-shot. Please review and tell me what you guys think Please! Alright now on to the one-shot. And please remember this is my first one. Any criticism is greatly welcomed. Alright, enough of me talking, onto the one-shot.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to MR or the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dark Side**

I could feel myself grow sick by just watching them acting all lovey-dovey with each other. Him stroking her fiery red hair and smiling brightly at her. He didn't know how much he was hurting me, but he was happy. So I was happy I guess, not! I couldn't believe he just abandoned me for her! Who does he think he is? And why her? He could have anyone, but why her?

Suddenly, I felt a jab in my ribs and turned to see Nudge looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I just shook my head and looked down at my old looking salad. I kept sneaking glances over at the popular table where Lissa and her posse were seated along with my ex-best friend, Fang. As I glanced over again, my eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes which belonged to none other then the Queen Bee herself. Her green eyes narrowed as she glanced over Fang while he kissed her neck and licked it which irked me to no end.

I just glared back and had the satisfaction of making her flinch. Then she mouthed _"He's mine" _before going back to making out with Fang. That's when a cough from in front of me drew my attention away from the sickening couple. It was Iggy who had made the sound. He was giving me a knowing look and motioned for me to follow him outside to the court yard for a moment. I reluctantly got up after a moment of hesitation and followed him out.

As we exited the warm cafeteria, I forgot how cold it was outside even though it was mid-march. Yet weather in Oregon never ceased to amaze me. Anyways, back on topic. Iggy had stopped and turned to sit on a bench hidden from the bitter frost of the day so it wasn't slick or wet. I sat next to him and pulled my Arepostal sweat-shirt tighter around me. Then I turned to Iggy expectantly.

He cleared his throat then asked, "Are you okay? Look, I know the whole Fang changed thin has taking a toll on you, but it has on everyone else, too. Yet, we all managed to move on and let it go. But, Max, you haven't and it's scaring everyone you know and who loves you. You're acting like the undead, but eating and all that. You aren't your bubbly self anymore and your worrying me and all your loved ones. So tell me, what's really going on?"

I sighed and knew there was no way around it. So straightening up my posture, I faced Iggy with my best 'I'm fine' look. But, I knew he knew that I knew that he knew I was faking it. However, I just spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just been really hard for me," Iggy opened his mouth to protest, but I held up a finger asking him to hold it then continued, "I also know that it's affected every one else as well. But, what you guys don't know is that I loved Fang, Iggy. I loved him and he broke my heart and left all of us for that wannabe slut of his."

I could feel the tears start to prickle my eyes, but I held them back. I had cried too much over the past month to cry over Him now. I was moving on and I _would_ forget about him no matter what.

Iggy looked at me sadly then he pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me to his chest and resting his head on mine. After a few heart beats he pulled back keeping his hands on my shoulders and stared at me seriously in the eyes.

He took a deep breath and said, "Max, you have to get over him. It's no use to dwell on what could have been. It's time for you to move on and fine someone knew. Trust me. If you and Fang were meant to be. He wouldn't be such a jerk."

Then he let go of me and stood up and walked back into the cafeteria leaving me speechless and shocked. Did he just tell me to forget about Fang? Well, I guess that's a first.

Looking out over the snowy field in front of me. I sighed and looked down at my feet and watched as my breath billowing in front of me in clouds of white flimsy mist. I let what Iggy said sink in then I though about me and Fang and though Iggy was right. If it was meant to be then Fang wouldn't have changed. I nodded to myself then stood up and walked into the cafeteria just as the bell rang signaling the start of 6th period.

I jumped as the bell shrilled through the crackling old speakers and rushed off to my locker to get my stuff for Forensics **(A/N: The theater one not science one.) **As I rounded the corner I stopped dead. There pressed up against _my_ locker was Fang and Lissa French-kissing. I gagged quietly then walked up to them. They were too distracted to see me standing furiously beside them. I got fed up after a minute or two of them still playing tonsil-hockey. An trust me it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

Finally, I had, had enough and pushed them both away from my locker making them both fall on their dumb butts. I had to cover my mouth to hold my laughter which was threatening to burst out at any moment. Boy, wouldn't that be embarrassing. Suddenly, the angry voice of none other then Fang snapped at me.

"What the hell? What was that for you B****! What's your f-ing prob-" he stopped dead when he saw who had pushed him and his little slut to the ground. Then his dark eyes widened a fraction of an inch as Lissa growled or more like squeaked, "MAX!"

I just couldn't hold back my laughter anymore and dropped to the floor holding my stomach at their stupefied expressions which were so priceless. Finally, Fang helped Lissa and himself off the ground then turned to glare at me.

"What's your problem," hissed Fang with venom in every word. His glare didn't even faze me though. So I just glared right back at him with my own o rival. He flinched at the pure hatred in my stare, but quickly composed his face and stared menacingly at me waiting or more like expecting and answer. Please. Like I'm going to obey him like a little slave. No way Jose.

I just ignored him and continued to open my locker and get my supplies. Finally I just shut it and turned to leave, but not before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back to them making me hit their rock hard chest. I rubbed my temple and tilted my chin up to see none other then the devil himself standing in front of me.

I glanced around, but Lissa was gone and it was only me and Fang in the deserted hallways. Wow…. this was very awkward and tense. I should say.

Fang looked down at me with a steely glare before his onyx eyes softened (whoa! Wait what?) and he tucked a strand of my honey and blonde hair behind my ear. I shied away from his touch and I saw a look of hurt cross his features before his eyes turned into blank canvases once more.

Then his glare was back and the Fang I came to know took the old Fang's place. Then he straightened up and asked, "Why didn't you answer me? I asked, Why did you push me and my girl!"

Okay that's it! I may be sort of okay with him leaving me and our friends, but he has no way in right to talk to me like that!

"Now you look here, Jerk! You in no way have any right to talk to me or order me around! Just cause you chose that slut over us doesn't mean we follow you or her or anyone else. I'm sick of you! Stop being an a** and get back to reality! Once Lissa has used you enough as her boy toy then she'll dump your butt and move on leaving you with nothing because you were stupid enough to get rid of all your friends!"

He just stood there with his mouth agape and eyes slightly wider then normal. With that I chuckled an evil melody then turned and grabbed my stuff to get ready for my next class. Then I turned and right as I moved passed a still shocked Fang he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! You're lying Lissa loves me and I love her. She would never do that to me," he said as if he was trying to convince himself more then me. I just yanked my arm from him and said, "Come talk to me when you're back to the way you were."

As I started down the hall, I was almost to the corner when I heard him whisper loud enough for me to hear, "I wish I could for you."

I froze for a moment and took a chance by looking over my shoulder at him. That's when my heart just broke. His face was contorted in pain, hurt, grief, sadness, and over-all fear(?). I could tell it was all true because Fang was a horrible actor. I turned to face him fully and I could just feel my heart tearing at every movement I made. Once, I was right in front of him, I said.

"You nor I can get rid of the past. But, we can change the future and make what we want of it. But, it's up to us to do that. Now, you can forget about Lissa and come back to your friends. Even though we all might not trust you or forgive you entirely yet, or you can stay where you are and lose everything. Now it's up to you and I can't help. Good luck."

Then I was about to turn when I felt myself suddenly hug him around his sturdy waist and bury my face in to his hard, but comfortable. I felt him freeze then he relaxed and snaked his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. Then we just hugged each other for who knows how long.

Finally, I came to my senses and pulled away from him. Then with out another look in his direction, I turned and walked away….

_~Time Skip~_

"Max! You are going whether you want to or not," screamed a very annoyed Nudge and Ella. I just glared at them and turned away looking n out my bedroom window while sitting on my soft window seat. Ella and Nudge were sleeping over and were on my bed.

I glanced over at them to see they had an evil grin on their faces and I knew what they were going to do. Ella bounced over to my door and yelled out, "Oh Angel dear! Please come here for a moment."

I could hear a pair of small feet rush down the hall before a small blonde headed and sapphire blue eyed girl stepped into my room looking as devious as Ella and Nudge.

"Maxie, please wear a dress to the dance, please?"

I made the mistake of looking into the little devil's Bambi eyes and I fell for it. "Fine," I grumbled, "but, I will not go with a date. You got that."

Angel just nodded and skipped off whistling the theme song to Cinderella. I swear there is a devil disguised in that little seven year old.

_~Time skip to the day before the dance~_

Ella, Nudge, and I along with our other friends Chloe, Zelda, Kelsey, and Brianna or Brie ,for short, were all at the mall looking for dresses for the big Spring Fling dance and let me tell you I was not really hating it. Yup, you heard me. I, Maximum Fareah Ride, like the dress shopping. I have to admit it was really fun.

Right now we all were dress shopping in this Boutique Zelda and Kelsey had found he other day while they were out at lunch with their boyfriends, Josh and Ryan.

Chloe, Kelsey, and Zelda had found their dresses a week ago and now it was just Brie, Nudge, Ella, and me left to find dresses.

Brie suddenly squealed and we all turned to see her run off to the dressing rooms with her long shiny black hair flowing behind her like a black veil of silk. I chuckled and walked over to see what was going on along with all our friends and when Brie stepped out in the most amazing dress.

It was a thick-shoulder strapped short red dress with gold sequence on the shoulder straps and a simple thin gold belt around the hips of the dress. It hugged her every curve perfectly and accommodated her dark jasmine colored eyes nicely. All in all, she should get it and she did.

Next, Ella found a simple short white dress with noodle straps that was hugging her waist hen it flurried to a stop about mid-thigh. She, of course, loved it and all that was left was for me and Nudge-

"OMG! I FOUND MY DRESS!"

Nevermind, anyways I was looking through the racks when my eyes spotted the perfect dress. It was a sapphire blue strapless short dress with a flurry/ fluffy skirt that stopped above my knees. I tried it on and knew it was the perfect one. Everyone else agreed.

Nudge squealed and said, "OMG! Max you have to get that! It's beautiful on you! Fang won't be able to keep his eyes off you the whole time at the dance."

I froze as she walked away with Zelda, Chloe, and Brie talking about something random. Ella walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder while Kelsey ran off to call Josh.

"Max, I know what Nudge said was wrong, but she is kind of right as well. We all see it, but you don't. Fang loves you Max. An he needs you to help him change."

Then without another word she walked off after the others leaving me mouth a gaped.

_~Time Skip to School the Next Day (Day of the Dance)~_

As I was walking to my first period Math class someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into an abandoned hallway. I looked up only to see two glittering obsidian eyes staring down at me. I looked at Fang confused before he hugged me.

I didn't know what to do so I pushed him back and asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked away and ran an olive-toned hand through his hair before returning his gaze to mine. "I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Lissa today and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

I looked away this time and said, "I'm sorry Fang. However much I don't like Lissa, you two just broke up and I'm not going to get into anymore trouble then what's needed. So no. Sorry."

With that I turned and headed to my class making it just before the bell rang.

_~Time skip to after school. 30 minutes till dance~_

I am currently sitting in my room in a chair while Ella finishes the finishing touches on my hair and make-up. Finally, she was done.

"Okay, Max, go ahead and go put on your dress," she said cheerfully while she put on her heels.

I got up and put on my dress and blue heels then I looked up into the mirror and gasped. The girl in the reflection was beautiful and she was ME.

Ella came in and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful. Come on. Gazzy is waiting down stairs with your mom for pictures."

I laughed and said, "You and Gazzy are such a cute couple."

Ella laughed her witty sound and shrugged then her face turned serious.

"I saw you and Fang in the hall this morning. What happened? I heard him ask you out. What'd you say?"

I looked down at my shoes and muttered, "I said no because I didn't need anymore trouble from Lissa who he had just broken up with."

Ella groaned and huffed, "Max! You don't get it do you? Fang broke up with Lissa for you. Because he's in love with you! Though I think you pushing him away is altering his choice."

I nodded and said, "Fine tonight I'll talk to him. That good enough for you?"

Ella's smile reappeared and she nodded before pulling me down the stairs for pictures.

_~Time Skip to Dance~_

As my friends all went off with their boyfriends to dance I was left alone to do nothing. Then I heard him.

"Why is someone as beautiful as you standing here all alone?"

I turned to see Fang leaning on the wall to my right. I smiled at him and turned away, but he wrapped his long arms around my torso pulling me to his hard rock hard chest then he continued to nip my throat making me shiver with unwanted (wanted) pleasure.

Then he whispered, "Come on let's go dance."

That's when I remembered I would be singing and I-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Miss Maximum Ride to the stage to sing a song for this years, Junior Spring Fling!"

Speaking of singing, there's my cue. I looked up to see my face only inches from Fang's and smiled wickedly. "Looks like you'll have to wait."

Then on impulse I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then hurried to the stage while the whole crowd of students/teachers shouted and cheered for me. Thanking the principal and taking the mike I said, "Thanks everyone. This is a song I wrote about someone special and their here tonight so I hope they like it."

I heard the crowd go 'AWWW!' and that just made me blush then I started singing.

* * *

**(A/N: Dark Side by: Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

**There's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away**

**Or will you stay**

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond**

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know**

**It can become**

**A few give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just promise me you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? **

**(ohh)**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

* * *

When I finished, everyone burst into cheers and I exited off stage. Instantly, I was being hugged by all my friends as they congratulated me then a person cleared their throat and we all looked up to see Fang awkwardly standing at the edge of our group.

I pushed my way over to him and took his hand leading him to the dance floor where a slow song was starting to play. Fang wrapped his arms around me as mine wound around his neck and he whispered, "Was that song for me?"

I nodded then I felt a warm hand raise my chin so I had to look at him. He smiled at me and said, "I loved it. Just as much as I love you."

I smiled at him and then he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back after a second of hesitation and I could feel my heart beat race as we kissed passionately. Fang pulled me closer and I tilted my head deepening the kiss even more.

After a moment we pulled away and I looked over to see all my friends smiling and Ella gave me a small smile with a thumbs up.

Now, I knew what she had meant. Fang did love me. I just never realized it.

It seems that after being on the Dark side for a while someone still can be saved by love. Just like me and Fang.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**R&R?**


End file.
